Tame-tame no mi
by Miyabi Akari
Summary: La chica desconfiaba de todo el mundo, prefería la compañía de los animales que a estar con una persona. Ya que que amaba ese lugar, donde, aquel animal la había cuidado, se decidió e hizo una promesa. -protegeré este lugar de los sucios humanos aunque me cueste la vida-
1. ¡Peligro, prohibido el paso!

¡Holiwi! Para la poca gente que me lee ¡sigo viva! xD La verdad he estado depre ya que ... bueno ... he visto la guerra de shiroige y ... eso ... en fin como no me gusta hacer spoiler no voy a decir nada y quien lo haya visto sabrá lo que me pasa (imaginaos me he visto todo los que habían en español desde que era una enana ... -.- mas trauma aun). Bueno que ya lo he superado (medianamente) y se me antojo hacer un oc de One Piece. No se cuantos capitulos tendra pero no es un one-shot ni two-shot.

Disclamer: One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece a Oda-sama si fuera mio no hubiera pasado eso ...

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-vamos Asuna, levanta- llamó una peli blanca al cachorro de tigre que dormía apaciblemente sobre su cama. La pequeña tigresa bostezo y estiro sus patas hacia delante. Se levanto y miro a la chica de lado. ''_Tengo sueño_'' -Lo se, pero, no puedes dormir más, he olido algo extraño. ''_¿humanos?_''. La tigresa miro con curiosidad a su compañera, no venia gente desde hacia un tiempo y la pequeña se aburría, necesitaba una buena pelea -no lo se, lo dudo, pero una no puede estar segura estos días con tanto pirata. ''_esos tipos son pesados, no me dejan dormir pero me resultan curiosos_''. La tigresa se subió a la cabeza de la peli blanca (mas bien a su gorro) y la otra tomó su preciada guadaña de la esquina de la cabañita en la que vivía, abrió la puerta y salio al bosque que tanto protegía de las personas.

* * *

**En otro lugar**

La banda de mugiwara no Luffy había atracado en una extraña isla en la que, la mayoría de tierra, era bosque y cerca de la playa había un diminuto pueblo.

-Bien, iremos al pueblo a comprar **solo **las cosas necesarias ¿entendido?- advirtió Nami, sobre todo a su capitán -de todas maneras os estaré vigilando, ya que como el pueblo no es muy grande iremos todos juntos- dijo la peli naranja

-¡claro nami-swaaan!- dijo Sanji con los ojos en forma de corazón y bailando alrededor de Nami, cosa que a lo que la chica dio fin con un coscorrón. Después de eso, entraron al pueblo.

-me aburrooo …. no hay carne ...- se quejo Luffy. La verdad es que no había gran variedad de tiendas y el único sitio para comer era una taberna de mala muerte que regentaba un tipo realmente desagradable.

-este lugar no es realmente súper que digamos- dijo Franky levantando con un dedo sus gafas de sol.

-no hay una sola tienda de musica yohohohoho- dijo Brook mirando a los alrededores

-veo que están decepcionados con el lugar señores- dijo un ancianos que se les acerco -pues aunque no lo parezca antes era un gran destino turístico con muchas tiendas, atracciones y mas cosas.

-¿y que ha pasado con todo eso?- pregunto Robin

-¿habéis visto el bosque, cierto? Planeaban ampliar el lugar talando todos los arboles para ampliar el terreno pero … - el anciano suspiro -una persona extraña impedía a cualquier persona entrar al lugar y menos cortar un árbol- el viejo parecía enfadado -de esa manera el lugar fue decayendo y cada vez menos gente viene- termino el anciano

-vaya … me pregunto quien era … - dijo Nami

-nadie lo sabe y creo que nunca se sabrá ya, que, ninguna persona que va al bosque vuelve a salir- explico el viejo

-qu-que miedo ...- dijeron Usopp y Chopper abrazándose con fuerza.

-y la cosa es que el bosque era nuestra gran atracción- se lamentó -se decía que en lo mas profundo del bosque, había un gran tesoro y muchos piratas venían pero … -

-¿ha dicho tesoro?- interrumpió Nami con los ojos en forma de berrie-¿de cuanto estamos hablando?-

-no lo se con exactitud pero, se rumoreaba, que era los tesoros de cien piratas fallecidos- dijo el anciano

-¿¡cien piratas?! ¡eso tiene que ser mucho! ¡vamos! ¡al bosque!- dijo Nami decidida con los ojos en forma de berrie

-espero que el tipo sea fuerte- dijo Zoro levantándose del suelo ya que, hacia rato que estaba sentado contra una farola

-¡lo siento pero tengo la enfermedad de no-puedo-entrar-en-ese-bosque!- dijo Usopp pálido como un fantasma.

-¡que interesantre! ¡shishishishi! ¡vamos allá!- exclamo Luffy completamente emocionado.

-eso suena súper- dijo Franky sonriendo

-sera mejor que no entren en … ¡esperad!- grito el viejo pero ellos ya se habían marchado.

* * *

**En el bosque**

-¿Ya lo hueles?- dijo la extraña peli blanca abriendo de repente los ojos. Estaba sentada en una gruesa rama de un árbol, recostada contra el tronco, dormitando. Parecía que estaba hablando sola pero, hablaba con la pequeña tigresa que estaba enganchada con las patas, a su gorro negro. ''_si, creo que son piratas, huelen un poco a mar_'' -lo suponía … ahhh, que fastidio … y yo que quería dormir … espero que no den mucha guerra- dijo estirándose y dejándose resbalar hasta quedar tumbada en la rama. ''_y ahora quien es la que se queja ¿eh?_'' -shhh … ya vienen ...- cortó la chica mientras se escondía entre las ramas del árbol.

* * *

**Banda de Luffy**

Luffy iba cantando la canción de El sake de binks mientras Brook le acompañaba con su violín. Comparado con su alegría Usopp parecía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría y Chopper estaba agarrado a los pantalones de Robin. Nami, seguía con los ojos en forma de berrie ya que no podía dejar de pensar en como de grande podría ser un tesoro así. Zoro estaba atento a cualquier cosa sospechosa o algo que les pudiera atacar.

-¡BINKS NO SAKE WO! ¡TODOKE NI YUKU YO!- canto alegremente Luffy.

-n-no se como podéis estar ta-tan tranquilos … - murmuro Usopp temblando como una hoja

-¡vamos Usopp acompañanos!- dijo Brook tocando el violín

-¡Oi! Callaos ya. Espantáis a los animales, hacéis demasiado ruido- dijo alguien desde lo alto de un árbol. Todos miraron a la extraña. Era una chica alta, de pelo blanco a pesar de no pasar de los veinte y unos ojos de color rojo sangre que daban miedo. Tenia la piel bronceada y tenia cicatrices por los brazos y cara. Vestía una chaqueta larga de color rojo, una camiseta sin mangas de color verde que dejaba el ombligo al aire, unos vaqueros grises y un gorro calado hasta los ojos de color negro. Ah, y llevaba una extraña guadaña con una hoja de un tono azulado, apoyada entre su brazo y su hombro. Zoro se llevo la mano a una de sus katanas, preparado para atacar aquella chica le daba mala espina.

-¿tu quien eres?- pregunto Luffy

-mi nombre es Kagami Tora y no puedo dejar que entréis al bosque- dijo la peli blanca saltando del árbol en el que se encontraba, al suelo.

* * *

¡CHAM CHAAAM! ¿que os parece? es cortito pero subiré el siguiente dentro de poco (espero). La cosa es que mi internet es una caca y no va rapido ni me deja subir nada.  
Tengo pensado subir 3 mas uno Inazuma Eleven, otro de Soul Eater y otro de One Piece. ¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿Helado? ¿Algo?

**Byeee!**


	2. Lucha contra los mugiwaras

¡Holiiis! Siento haber tardado en subir el cap, no tenia internet. Creo que ya podre subir mas seguido.

One Piece no me pertenece le pertenece a Oda-sama. ¡Aqui el siguiente!

* * *

La chica los miraba seriamente sin moverse. Sabia quienes eran. Era la banda la banda de Mugiwara no Luffy. Siendo tan conocidos, debían ser fuertes y la superaban en número. Esto era un fastidio.

-¡que linda damaaa! ¡Tora-swaaaan!- exclamo Sanji entrando en modo amoroso y bailando alrededor de Tora.

-señorita ¿seria tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?- pregunto como siempre Brook

-no, y alejate de mi esqueleto y tu también rubio si no quieres que te raje en canal- amenazo la peli blanca apuntando a Brook con su guadaña. -bueno … no debería atacaros sin motivo pero sois piratas … esta claro que queréis algo del bosque-

-¡que miedo da! ¡rajara mi carne! Pero claro yo soy un esqueleto y no tengo carne ¡yohohoho!- dijo Brook

-queremos llegar a lo mas profundo de este lugar- explico Nami acercándose un poco a ella. Nada mas decir eso la chica cambio de mirarlos seria a enfadada. -¿para que queréis ir allí?- preguntó

-dicen que hay un tesoro en ese lugar- explico Franky

-¿tesoro? A mi eso me da igual, aun así marchaos- dijo la chica -no podéis ir allí- dijo ella clavando el mango de la guadaña en el suelo.

-¿eh? ¿y eso por que?- pregunto Luffy ladeando la cabeza

-nee, Asuna … nos superan en numero … ¿llamamos a alguien?- pregunto ella, pasando del chico y mirando hacia arriba.

-¿con quien habla?- pregunto Chopper a Usopp

-n-no lo se … para mi que esta loca … -

''_no se, creo que no¿no? nuestros amigos pueden resultar heridos_''

-tienes razón- dijo ella

-¡oye! ¿con quien hablas?- pregunto Luffy ladeando la cabeza -¿hablas sola?-

-nunca voy sola- respondió ella fríamente

-ella … ha hablado con … el tigre … - respondió Chopper muy sorprendido. ¿Ella hablaba con los animales? La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡un reno! ¿que haces con humanos? ¿y como es que hablas?- La chica estaba muy sorprendida, ya que, era la primera vez que escuchaba a un animal hablar en un idioma humano.

-¿con el tigre? ¿qu-que tigre?- pregunto Usopp mirando rápidamente a los lados. El cachorro salto de el gorro de la chica, al suelo y les gruñó.

-¡pero si solo es un cachorro!- exclamo Nami

-que mono- dijo Robin

-no la subestimes y es hembra- les dijo Tora. -**Change**- La chica echo la mano hacia delante y, de repente, el cachorro empezó a cambiar. Creció y se convirtió en una imponente tigresa de tres metros de alto, con colmillos y garras tan afilados que con solo mirarlos, ya cortaban. Usopp, Nami y Chopper alzaron los brazos hacia arriba, gritando con los ojos como platos.

-Sugoiiii!- dijo Luffy con los ojos en forma de estrella -¿como has hecho eso?- le pregunto a la chica.

-no tengo porque contestarte- le dijo. La chica se puso en posición de ataque y la tigresa se agazapo, como si fuera a saltar a por su presa. -Asuna si ganamos, tendrás cena- dijo sonriendo. Nami saco su bastón, Robin se puso en posición, Zoro saco sus katanas, Franky saco el cañón que tenia en su muñeca, Usopp saco su gran tirachinas, Brook saco su espada y Chopper cambio a forma ''humana''.

-¡oye! ¿no iréis a golpear a tan hermosa señorita?- dijo Sanji interponiéndose entre la chica y ellos.

-¡quita de en medio cejas rizadas!- dijo la chica saltando y pegándole con la parte contraria de la hoja a modo de martillo (N/A: el cilindro ese). Sanji cayo al suelo, desmayado, con los ojos en forma de corazón y la cabeza echando humo.

-¡hagamos un trato!- dijo Nami de repente -si ganamos nos llevas a lo profundo del bosque y si perdemos … - le ofreció Nami

-si perdéis moriréis, claro. Si es así acepto- le corto Tora -¿te parece bien Asuna?- le pregunto mirándola de reojo

''_de acuerdo_'' le contesto la, ahora, enorme tigresa. La chica avanzo corriendo hacia Nami y esta se puso en guardia.

-deberías tener cuidado con las tormentas ¡**Thunder bolt tempo**!- dijo la peli naranja mandando una tormenta encima de Tora. La otra fue esquivando cada rayo que caía, acercándose cada vez mas a Nami. Alzo la hoja de la guadaña y la bajo rápidamente, pero, antes de que a Nami le rozara, Zoro, había parado la hoja con sus katanas.

-je … eres bueno … - le dijo la peli blanca a Zoro mientras saltaba hacia atrás. Mientras tanto, Franky acribillaba a la tigresa con todo tipo de munición.

-¡**Weapons left**!- dijo mientras le disparaba con la mano izquierda, pero la tigresa ni lo noto ya que estaba ocupada pegándole zarpazos a Brook mientras que el o bien lo esquivaba o lo paraba con su espada.

-¡la gatita es rápida yohohohoho!- dijo Brook mientras esquivaba otro zarpazo. Al oír esto Asuna pareció enfadarse, ya que los zarpazos iban con mas fuerza.

-¿¡de que esta hecha esa bestia?!- exclamo Franky

-**Veinte fleur**- dijo Robin y acto seguido florecieron varias manos en el suelo, sujetando las patas de la tigresa impidiendo que se moviera. Ante eso Asuna rugió e intento pegarle un mordisco a Usopp que también se encontraba por allí lanzándole su munición.

-¡cuidado Usopp!- grito Chopper que corrió y paro las fauces de la tigresa con sus manos.

-por-por que poco … ¡gracias Chopper! - dijo Usopp y se quito corriendo junto al reno del alcance de la tigresa.

-¡ya me he hartado de el gato ese!- dijo Luffy corriendo hacia Asuna -¡**Gomu gomu no …**!- dijo estirando sus brazos hacia atrás -¡**Bazooka**!- grito asestándole un gran golpe en la cabeza a la tigresa que cayo hacia un lado, con los ojos en blanco.

-¡ASUNA!- grito Tora que se encontraba luchando contra Zoro, parando sus estocadas con el mango y la hoja de su guadaña, aunque a veces acertaba y la chica tenia el brazo izquierdo lleno de sangre.

-¡has bajado la guardia!- le dijo Zoro y mando a volar la guadaña de las manos de la chica hincándose en la tierra, lejos de ella. Al ver que no tenia su arma, ella paso a modo manual pegándole un puñetazo en la cara al espadachín con su brazo bueno, que voló hacia atrás y se estampo contra un árbol.

-¿creías que solo se luchar con una guadaña? ¡pues te equivocabas!- dijo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Aprovechando que el peli verde estaba aturdido, corrió hacia Luffy llena de ira.

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A ASUNA!- le gritó Tora poniendo sus manos en el suelo y pegándole una gran patada al chico en la cara, mandándolo a volar y se llevo de por medio a Usopp. La chica corrió hacia su guadaña, la cogió y se puso en guardia de nuevo. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que Nami se había puesto detrás.

-¡**Thunder charge**! ¡**Swing arm**!- dijo la peli naranja dándole una descarga a Tora. La otra grito y cayo al suelo, pero sin perder el conocimiento. Se levanto con esfuerzo y se puso de nuevo en guardia, pero, los mugiwara la rodeaban. Al ver eso, dejo caer su guadaña y levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-me … me rindo-

* * *

¿Que os pareció? Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por los follows, me animan. El pasado de Tora saldrá conforme avance la historia, me gusta dejaros con la intriga jejejeje. ¿Review? ¿Algo bueno?


	3. Recuerdos del pasado

¡Wolaaa! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de la historia de mi Oc. Es un poco mas largo porque aqui recuerda bastantes cosas. No hago mas spoiler. One piece no me pertence. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

La chica se encontraba apoyada en un árbol mientras el medico de los mugiwara le curaba las heridas. Había perdido. Ahora tenia que cumplir el trato y tendría que llevarles a lo mas profundo del bosque. Saco una pequeña sonrisa inconscientemente, al recordar, el aquella promesa de proteger aquel bosque.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡NO POR FAVOR!- rogó una pequeña niña con lágrimas en los ojos al hombre que la arrastraba de la mano -¡NO QUIERO IR ALLI! ¡POR FAVOR!- le grito mientras arrastraba los pies en un intento de pararse.

-ya no me sirves, no hay vuelta atrás, eres innecesaria- le dijo el hombre fríamente. La tiro contra un árbol de aquel bosque que tanto miedo le daba a la pequeña. Saco una cuerda y la ato fuertemente a aquel árbol. -por lo menos servirás de alimento a los animales ¿no estas contenta?- dijo con una macabra sonrisa aquel hombre. La pequeña lo miro asustada, le rogó de nuevo que no se fuera sin ella, seria obediente y no le llevaría la contraria. El hombre la ignoro y se fue de allí caminando. La chica lloro en silencio, no quería que se acercara ningún animal. ¿Por que a ella? Siempre había sido obediente, incluso, cuando la obligaron tomarse aquella fruta solo por diversión. En realidad si lo pensaba, la culpa era de sus dueños. Darle una akuma no mi a una niña sin saber que le haría la fruta era una insensatez. Al cabo de un tiempo descubrieron que la fruta se llamaba Tame tame no mi y permitía domar a los animales, pero, la pequeña solo podía hablar con aquellas criaturas ya que

no sabia como usar sus poderes y no le gustaba la idea de hacer a de unos animales sus títeres. Tal vez si, antes de que cualquier animal se la comiera, le rogaba que no lo hiciera, cambiaría de opinión. La chica negó con la cabeza. No, eso seria imposible.

De repente, al cabo de un tiempo que a la pequeña se le hizo eterno, el suelo empezó a temblar. La chica sabia que era aquello, la bestia, a la que todos en el pueblo temían. La chica comenzó a temblar, sabia que aquel era su final, el monstruo se la comería y todos en la mansión de sus amos lo celebrarían. La enana de ocho años moriría por negarse a los deseos de sus amos. El sonido cada vez estaba mas cerca, solo que la pequeña no veía nada, ya, que estaba atada de espaldas al bosque.

Los pisotones se detuvieron detrás de ella y la chica trago saliva, por lo menos aquella tortura de vida, se acabaría y podría morir tranquila. Eso la tranquilizo, hasta que, sintió que algo cortaba las cuerdas con las que estaba atada y caía al suelo. La pequeña mas asustada aun se alejo un poco de aquel árbol y se dio la vuelta. La chica abrió los ojos mucho al ver lo que tenia delante. No de el miedo que estaba pasando, no, era por la belleza de aquel ¿animal? No tenia ni idea de lo que era pero era hermoso. Un pájaro gigantesco de color azul cielo y unos ojos verde profundo la miraba con curiosidad. Abrió las alas con elegancia y pego un graznido. Su canto no era lo mas genial del mundo pero a la pequeña que tenia delante le pareció lo mas hermoso que había escuchado nunca.

''_¡Una niña! ¿Que hará aquí? ¿y por que estaría atada? ¡que sucia esta! Parece tenerme miedo … que decepción …_'' Es verdad que le tenia miedo, se había caído de culo al verlo, pero el miedo estaba mezclado con la fascinación que le tenia al gran pájaro. La pequeña estaba sucisima, ya que la habian arrastrado hasta alli y en toda su vida solo habia usado un vestido y era el de sirvienta que tenia puesto.

-e-etto … Señor pájaro … yo … ¿no me va a comer? Es por eso que tengo miedo … siento haberle decepcionado- le dijo la chica para la sorpresa del pájaro que abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

''_¿Puedes entenderme? ¡que pequeña mas extraña! No te comeré, soy vegetariano y no me llames señor pájaro, soy hembra y soy un fénix ¡no soy macho y a mucha honra! ¡que insulto!_'' le dijo la gran fénix a la pequeña

-oh .. lo siento Señora fénix … no pretendía ofenderla … y puedo entenderla porque me comí una Akuma no mi y puedo domar a los animales … - le explico la chica

''_¿domar a los animales?_'' le pregunto el fenix retrocediendo un paso.

-¡pero a mi no me gusta hacer eso! Aparte que no se … solo lo uso para hablar con ellos- le explico la chica dijo la chica chocando sus dedos índices entre si.

''_oh lo siento, no lo sabia ¡ah, no me he presentado, que maleducada soy! Mi nombre es Mirai, la gran fénix del bosque de isla Ryu ¿y tu eres … ?_'' le pregunto Mirai a la chica.

-mi nombre es Kagami Tora, encantada de conocerte Mirai-san- le contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa.

''_el gusto es mio pequeña … por cierto … ¿que haces aquí sola y atada?_'' le pregunto Mirai a la peli blanca. La pequeña empezó a contarle como había llegado allí y por qué estaba sola y atada.

''_que asco me da la gente … ¡la humanidad esta cada vez mas podrida!_'' dijo Mirai. La otra tan solo asintió apenada. ''_ahora que lo pienso … dentro de poco vendrán a comprobar si has muerto … pero como encuentren las cuerdas cortadas pensaran que te has escapado … deberíamos poner sangre para que crean que has muerto …_ '' dijo Mirai pensativa.

-tienes razón …. pero … ¿no iras a matar a un animal para ello, no Mirai-san?- le pregunto Tora a Mirai.

''_no me hace falta hacer eso_'' le contesto y acto seguido pego un gran graznido mirando al cielo. La chica la miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose que iba hacer. Después de hacer aquello Mirai volvió a su posición original.

-¿que has hecho?- le pregunto la pequeña ''_ten paciencia_'' le dijo tan solo la gran fénix. Al cabo de unos minutos tres grandes tigres (uno de dos metros y otro de cinco y otro de seis) aparecieron con sus presas en la boca, todavía frescas. La chica miro a los animales muertos asqueada.

''_te presento a los tigres eternos, el grande es Taiyou, la mediana es su esposa Tsuki y la pequeña es su hija Asuna, son los únicos de su especie_'' Le explico Mirai a Tora.

-¿los animales se casan?- le pregunto la peli blanca a Mirai haciendo que esta riera.

''_ jajajajajaja ¿eso es lo único que preguntas?_'' rió la gran fenix.

''_¿en que piensas Mirai-sama?_'' le pregunto Taiyou ''_¿por que has traído una humana aquí?_''

''_no la he traído, la he encontrado, necesito vuestra ayuda_'' le explico Mirai a los tigres.

''_¿de que se trata?_'' pregunto Tsuki. ''_necesito que pongáis sangre por aquel árbol_'' les explico Mirai.

''_¿para simular la muerte de la pequeña?_'' pregunto Taiyou.

-asi es Taiyou-san, si no vendrian a buscarme y eso es lo que menos quiero … - le explico Tora. Los tres gigantescos tigres la miraron sorprendidos. ''_¿puede entendernos? Ya veo … lo haremos_'' accedió Taiyou y se pusieron con su tarea. Al cabo de un rato terminaron y se fueron de allí, ya que muy pronto vendrían mas humanos a recoger lo que quedara de la chica.

''_bien Tora … a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo, así que … sigueme_'' le dijo la gran fénix y se pusieron en marcha. No llevaban mucho andando cuando Tora hablo.

-¿por que eres tan buena conmigo Mirai-san?- le pregunto la pequeña, extrañada por la hospitalidad de el gran pájaro. ''_nunca me gusto la gente, pero, al conocerte me di cuenta de que no todas las personas son iguales … y me arrepentiría de dejarte sola y que tu murieras de hambre o que te comiera algún depredador así que …_ '' le explico Mirai. La chica sintió una alegría inmensa al escuchar a la fénix y la abrazo por una pata.

-¡arigatou, arigatou, arigatou Mirai-san!- le dijo la chica. ''_bueno venga que como no lleguemos pronto nos caerá la noche encima_''

-¡hai!-

Y así fue como la pequeña y la gran fénix vivieron juntas durante 11 años, sin que nadie supiera de que la pequeña sirvienta aun estaba viva. Mirai entreno a Tora para que se defendiera todo lo posible y la peli blanca forjo una guadaña con una hoja hecha de las plumas de su madre, como ella la llamaba. La hoja era irrompible, ya que estaba hecha con el fuego de su madre. Tora se hizo amiga de la tigresa eterna Asuna, cuando perdió a sus padres por culpa de los humanos y le prometió que nunca pasaría nada parecido nunca mas. La chica avanzo mucho con sus poderes y era capaz de cambiar un poco la forma de los animales y podía controlarlos para que hicieran lo que ella quisiera pero no lo hacia. Cuando tenia 18 años, la chica se entero de lo que iban a hacerle al bosque y impidió que cualquier persona entrara. Y un día, se encontró con la persona que la había abandonado allí 10 años atrás.

-vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí … - dijo la chica saltando del árbol en el que estaba sentada, para quedar enfrente de aquel hombre y sus guardaespaldas. -si es Kuro … - dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-im-imposible … ¿tu eras la que mataba a mis hombres? ¡se supone que estabas muerta!- le grito el hombre señalándola.

-ya ves que no- dijo la chica fríamente. Saco la guadaña que tenia enganchada a su espalda y se puso en guardia.

-¿a-a si que quieres pelea? Lamentaras no haber muerto ese día estúpida ¡a por ella!- ordeno a sus hombres, que sacaron pistolas y empezaron a disparar a la chica. Ella esquivaba fácilmente las balas o las paraba con su guadaña, acercándose a cada uno de los hombres, cortándoles la cabeza o rajándoles el pecho. Cuando acabo, clavó el mango de su guadaña en el suelo.

-Ya no soy la pequeña niñita débil que conocías Kuro … - dijo y se puso la guadaña apoyada en el hombro -te haré pagar por todo lo que hiciste … y por intentar acabar con el bosque que me acogió- dijo acercándose a el y levantando la guadaña -sayonara, Kuro- dijo bajando la guadaña y matando al hombre que hizo de su infancia un infierno -como te prometí Oka-san … estoy protegiendo tu bosque … espero que nos encontremos algún día … - dijo la chica mirando al cielo

**FIN DE FLASBACK**

* * *

¿que os pareció? ya sabéis como llego Tora a ese bosque y como se llama la isla. ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? me apetecen galletas .. ¡me voy a comer!

**¡Chao!**


	4. ¡Fuego!

¡Holiwi! Aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia. Es muy corto gomen ^_^U ¡prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mas largo, de seguro! ¡One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece a Oda-sama! Lo único mio aquí es mi oc, Asuna y los demás personajes que no salen en el manga ni en el anime :3

* * *

Tora suspiró. Gracias a los cuidados del pequeño reno, Asuna y ella, estaban completamente recuperadas. Asuna había recuperado su forma anterior y estaba apoyada en la cabeza de la peli blanca. Se encontraba caminando, con el grupo de piratas por detrás. Sanji ya se había recuperado del golpe de Tora y se encontraba caminando junto a sus nakamas.

-oye ¿y como has podido transformar al gato ese es una cosa tan grande?- le pregunto Luffy con los ojos brillandole.

-me comí la tame-tame no mi y puedo domar a los animales, hablar con ellos y cambiar su forma- explico la chica sin dejar de mirar adelante -y es un tigre, no un gato-

-¡sugoiiii! ¿entonces puedes convertir a ese gato en un gorila?- pregunto de nuevo el chico

-no-

-¿y en perro?-

-no-

-¿y en león?-

-no-

-¿y en …?-

-¡no puedo transformar un animal en otro! Solo cambiar su altura, peso, a veces el color … - dijo Tora cortando el aluvión de preguntas dándose la vuelta de sopetón. Parecía molesta por tantas preguntas, ya que, casi nunca se había relacionado con otras personas durante once años y no le gustaba hablar. Respiro hondo y volvió a mirar al frente.

-¿estas segura que nos llevas por el camino correcto?- pregunto Nami. No había camino alguno, avanzaban esquivando las ramas de los arboles y saltando arbustos.

-me se este bosque como la palma de mi mano- contesto la peli blanca sin volverse.

Llevaban bastante rato andando y algunos (como Nami y Zoro) empezaban a desesperarse. Al cabo de bastante rato (aquellos dos echando humo) Tora miro de repente a un lado.

-Asuna ...- dijo la chica mirando como enfadada a un punto concreto del bosque. ''_si, esos van a …._'' -quemar ….- dijo la chica antes de ponerse a correr en dirección a donde miraba.

-¡oye! ¿¡a donde vas?!- grito Nami. Antes de que la pudieran perder de vista, Luffy empezó a correr detrás de ella.

-¡Luffy!- grito de nuevo Nami

-¡voy por ti Tora-swaaan!- dijo Sanji siguiendo a su capitán.

-que le vamos a hacer- dijo Robin y se puso a correr también. Los demás no tuvieron mas remedio que correr a por su capitán.

**. . . .**

-¡Quemadlo todo!- oyó Tora decir a un hombre. Aquel hombre le sonaba de algo pero no sabia de que.

-¿¡Que mierdas creéis que estáis haciendo?!- dijo Tora parándose en seco al ver la barrera de fuego que había delante suya.

-¡sabia que aparecerías!- dijo el hombre que parecía ser el jefe -¡pagaras haber matado a mi padre!- río malignamente el hombre.

-¿tu padre …? ¿¡tu eres el enano!? ¡¿eres hijo de Kuro?!- dijo sorprendida la chica. Aquel era el pequeño niño que la perseguía día y noche por toda la casa de sus amos -así que has venido a por venganza …- dijo la peli blanca , sonrío y empezó a correr hacia atrás con su guadaña en la mano.

-¡miradla, huye juajuajua que penosa!- río el hombre -¡yo, Kushieda Ryuuji he espantado a la Domadora blanca!- se elogio el hombre. La chica río ante su comentario, se dio la vuelta, y salto la barrera de fuego.

-¿la Domadora blanca? ¡me gusta! ¿esas eran tus ultimas palabras?- dijo en un tono burlón y se puso en posición de ataque.

* * *

Ta-chan! Prontito habrá algo mas interesante y largo ^-^ (espero) Plis dejad reviews que me animo y si no hay entro en depresión .-. nah si no queréis dejar no pasa nada -^-^- bueno, bueno ¿me dejáis alguno :)?

**Bye people!**


	5. Soy Kagami Tora, la domadora blanca

Em ... ¡hola! hace tiempo que no subo aquí ¿no? ^_^U es que si no me da la vena yandere no puedo .-. pero bueno aquí estoy con el ... ultimo capitulo. Creía que iba a ser este y otro pero nop.

Bueno, bueno One Piece no me pertence solo me pertenecen Asuna, Tora y los demás que solo salen aquí.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Tora acabo rápidamente con el primer hombre que se le cruzo, sin ninguna expresión. Eran una treintena de hombres, todos armados.

''_esto no sera tan fácil_'' pensó mientras bloqueaba el ataque de uno con el mango de la guadaña. El hombre hizo fuerza intentando partir el mango en dos con su hacha.

-¿en serio crees que puedes partirla?- pregunto la peli blanca con una sonrisa burlona. La chica le pego una patada en la entrepierna y el hombre cayo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Iba a rematarlo cuando otro se le echo encima con un cuchillo. Lo paro con la hoja de la guadaña de puro milagro y, con rabia, le corto la cabeza.

-cobardes, no lucháis en igualdad de condiciones- dijo y remato al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo.

''_¿no quieres que te ayude?_'' pregunto Asuna desde su cabeza mirándola con preocupación.

-no, es mi lucha, quiero acabar con ese malnacido- respondió matando a otro. Se le echaron cinco encima y empezó a esquivar ataques. Mato a dos atravesándoles el pecho y otro le ataco por la espalda con un martillo gigante, pero, antes de que aplastara a la chica, un puño lo mando volando. Todos miraron sorprendidos al propietario de aquel puño.

-¡Toraaaaaaaaaa! ¡tu bosque se quemaaaaa!- grito Luffy con los brazos hacia arriba. La chica lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿en serio? ¡no me digas!- dijo con sarcasmo matando al que faltaba de los cinco. Al parecer el chico había saltado las llamas y había estirado su brazo para golpear al hombre antes de que la matara. A los pocos segundos todos sus nakamas estaban detrás de el.

-¿esos son los que lo están quemando?- pregunto Luffy, serio.

-Si, y si me disculpas, estoy intentando evitarlo- dijo Tora mientras bloqueaba el ataque de otro. Luffy cogió aire y …

-¡CHICOS! ¡AYUDEMOS A TORA!- grito y se puso a combatir con la horda de hombres.

-no cambiara ...- suspiro Nami y siguió a su capitán junto con sus compañeros. Tora admiro, sorprendida, como combatían por proteger aquel bosque. ¿Por que lo hacían?

-¿por que ….?- pregunto la chica siendo interrumpida por el sonido de una pistola. Tora grito agarrándose el brazo -bastardo … - murmuro intentando parar la sangre que le salia del brazo.

-¡le he dado!- rió Ryuuji (N/A: el malo malísimo) -¡muere estúpida!- dijo apuntando de nuevo a la chica con su pistola. ''_¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!_'' grito la pequeña tigresa, saltando y transformándose en la enorme tigresa de unas horas antes. Las balas rebotaron en el enorme cuerpo de Asuna, que rugió haciendo temblar a los hombres.

-¡brujeriaaaa!- grito uno y salio corriendo

-¡n-no os asustéis!- grito Ryuuji pegando tiros a la tigresa. Impresionantemente, obedecieron a su señor y se quedaron, pero, fueron derrotados al segundo por los mugiwaras y por Asuna.

Ryuuji retrocedió asustado, cuando la tigresa se acerco a el con intención de matarlo. Levanto una zarpa y...

-espera, Asuna- dijo Tora, recuperándose de su asombro. La tigresa se detuvo a milímetros de la cara del hombre que había cerrado los ojos preparándose para morir.

''_¿que pasa? ¿ahora te apiadas de el?_''

-no he dicho eso- dijo y se acerco al hombre a paso lento.

-¡n-no te acerques a mi bruja!- dijo el hombre con la voz temblorosa y retrocediendo a gatas de espaldas.

-no me apiadaría de ti en la vida … solo digo … que tengo todo el derecho a matarte yo- dijo con una macabra sonrisa. Alzo la guadaña y atravesó el pecho de aquel hombre, aquel, que le había echo la vida un infierno junto con su familia.

-em … Tora … ¿sabes que el bosque sigue ardiendo no?- dijo Luffy señalando el fuego a sus espaldas.

-lo se, apartaos de ahí por favor- pidió la peli blanca. No estaba acostumbrada a ser amable pero aquellas personas la habían salvado así que …

Cuando se quitaron de en medio Tora hizo girar la guadaña por encima de su cabeza y la bajo.

-por el poder que me concedió Mirai, la gran fénix, te haré desaparecer- anuncio la chica y clavo con fuerza el mango en el suelo -¡**Legend** **fire**!-

De repente todo el fuego se dirigió hacia la guadaña que lo absorbió. Nami, Usopp y Chopper tenían los brazos hacia arriba, con la boca abierta y pálidos. Cuando absorbió todo el fuego, Tora volvió a hacer girar la guadaña y … se acabo. Le costaba respirar.

-¡sugoiii!- dijo Luffy con los ojos en forma de estrella -¿como lo has hecho?- pregunto con curiosidad

-mi madre Mirai me otorgo la guadaña del fénix- hizo una pausa para respirar -cuando la guadaña absorba tantas llamas como el número de plumas de mi madre ella … volverá- dijo y miro al suelo.

Asuna la miro sorprendida ¿Había oído mal? ¿Tora hablando de su pasado con desconocidos?

-¡Tora-swaaaan! ¡Has estado divinaaa!- dijo Sanji en modo amoroso.

-¿tu madre es un pájaro?- pregunto Luffy ladeando la cabeza. Tora lo miro de reojo y no le contesto.

-vamos- dijo simplemente

-¿a donde?- pregunto Franky

-¿a donde va a ser? Hice una promesa y la cumpliré, os llevare a lo mas profundo de mi bosque- dijo y se puso a caminar. Asuna, sin cambiar de forma, la siguió junto con los mugiwaras.

**. . .**

-Hemos llegado- anuncio la peli blanca. Se encontraban frente a una gran cueva.

-¿y el tesoro?- pregunto Nami con los ojos en forma de berrie.

-no lo se- dijo simplemente

-¿co-como que no lo sabes?- pregunto Usopp

-nunca dije que hubiera un tesoro- dijo mirando a la pelirroja. La otra se desmayo pálida como el papel.

-¿entonces lo del tesoro era mentira?- pregunto Chopper.

-supongo- dijo Tora encogiendo los hombros.

-seguro que se lo inventarian para atraer a turistas yohohoho- dijo Brook

-¿que es esta cueva?- pregunto Robin

-pues … era la casa de mi madre … y mía- dijo la peli blanca

-¿quien era tu madre?- pregunto Luffy

-mi madre era la fénix que protegía este gran bosque- respondió Tora sin dejar de mirar la cueva.

-¿y como es que eres su hija?- pregunto extrañado Chopper

-me acogió cuando era pequeña- respondió la chica. Asuna no daba crédito a lo que veía. Kagami Tora hablando con humanos, contando su vida … tan … tranquila …

-ella … bueno … como todos los fénix que mueren … puede renacer pero … su alma esta ligada a esta guadaña- explico mirando a la guadaña

-¡oye!- dijo de repente Luffy haciendo que ella se girara -¡lo he decidido!- anuncio

-¿el que?- pregunto ella tranquilamente

-¡se mi nakama!- dijo el chico haciendo que ella se sorprendiera. ¿Una persona … pidiéndole … ser una pirata … y encima … tendría que estar con otros humanos … ?

''_Tora … _'' La chica seguía con la cara de sorpresa mirando al peli negro que le sonreía junto con su banda.

-¿que yo … sea tu nakama?- pregunto la chica sin dar crédito a lo que oía

-¡si!-

-no puedo- dijo firmemente

-¿ehhh? ¿por queeee?- pregunto Luffy con desilusión

-le prometí a Mirai que protegería el bosque- dijo la chica

''_¡Tora! ¡piensalo! ¡no queda casi nadie en la isla! ¡nadie tocara este bosque!_'' intento convencerla la tigresa.

- …. tie … tienes … razón …- dijo y se dio la vuelta. Asuna se convirtió de nuevo en la pequeña tigresa que era y se subió a el gorro de su compañera -pero solo lo haré si Asuna me acompaña- impuso la peli blanca

-¡pues que el gato se venga también!-

-me presentare- dijo Tora -mi nombre es Kagami Tora, hija de la gran fénix Mirai, y esta es Asuna, la ultima de los tigres eternos- se presento la chica -encantadas de formar parte de tu banda, Capitán- dijo ella, feliz, y por primera vez en años … sonrió.

* * *

¡Pos yasta! Se acabo. Así es como Tora conoció a los mugiwaras ^-^ ¿un review? que me animo venga que estoy subiendo a las 11 y media solo por vosotros/as .-.

**Me voy a dormir ¡chau!**


End file.
